Compounds containing alkoxysilyl and mercapto groups in the molecule as typified by mercaptopropyltrimethoxysilane are known in the art. These compounds are useful as interfacial binders between inorganic materials such as silica, aluminum hydroxide and talc and organic materials such as thermosetting resins, thermoplastic resins and rubber, adhesion modifiers for organic resins and rubber, primers, etc.
Although the mercapto-bearing organosilicon compounds are applied to composite systems composed of resins or rubber and inorganic materials, these organosilicon compounds suffer from the problem that when a resin or rubber having a mercapto-bearing organosilicon compound added is mixed with an inorganic material, mercapto groups react with the resin or rubber so that the resin or rubber cures prior to molding.